


Fire

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fireplaces, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Reading, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: Cuddling. Just cuddling. And a little bit of story reading... but mostly cuddling and brotherly fluff.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsrule18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/gifts).



Snuggling up against Fell's body that was covered in silky pajamas, Red let out a happy sigh at the warmth of the fire. Fell was murmuring- well, he was speaking louder then that, but Red was falling asleep- about how Freaky Bunny found the Pokey Spear, a childhood favorite of the younger brother. Even despite all they went through, and no matter how bad things will turn out, this was always something that could never be changed.

Fell finished the story, the ending he's heard a thousand times but it still got him. He was about to get up when he heard a small snore coming from beside him. He turned his head to look at his brother, whom had fallen asleep and started drooling lightly on his pjs, his head on Fell's shoulder. The younger let out a light snort, smiling lightly before lying his head on top of Red's.

**Author's Note:**

> Small shoutout to Dragonsrule18, for having me publish it! :)


End file.
